Reunions
by Just Another Believer
Summary: The boys are back from the island and are meeting their girlfriends at the dock. There are more details in the author's note; I didn't feel like putting them here. Told from several points of view. Nothing innapropriate or violent, but not too fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Author's Note: Hey! So, if you read the summary, you'll know what this story is about. But if you're a lazy bum and you didn't, here it is: this is about when the boys are reunited with their girlfriends, and each chapter deals with a different couple, with parts from the point of view of each person. All of these characters are based on my friends and I (yes, that means you Alison). If you are a friend of mine but were not included in this story, don't worry; you'll be in one soon. Enjoy!**

_Ralph and Alyssa_

_Alyssa's P.O.V._

Alyssa stood at the dock, craning her neck to get a decent view of the ship. If all went well, Ralph would be on that ship, her fair haired, ocean-eyed boyfriend whom she had spent the last six months crying over. The day he had left for England, the school got a report saying that the plane carrying him and the choir had been lost over the Pacific. Everyone thought they were dead. But then, months later, the boys had been found and were sailing home. The only catch was that two were dead, but the officers hadn't said who. So, all Alyssa could do was wait until the boys were let off the ship.

As the ship's gangway lowered and the boys slowly emerged, there were cheers, cries, the sounds of photographs being snapped and reported shouting questions at the teens. _This is it, _Alyssa thought. _If he did survive, everything might go back to normal. If he didn't, I don't know what I'll do. _The more she looked, though, the more despairing she became; he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alyssa!" She twisted her head in every direction, trying to catch sight of him, because that voice could only belong to Ralph. Finally, she saw him. Her face broke into a huge smile, and tears of relief streamed down her cheeks as she ran to him. He caught her up in his arms and held her tightly, as if he might never let go. She kissed his cheek and said, "Ralph! I'm so happy you're alive. All those months, I thought you were gone forever, and then we got word that you'd been found. I never gave up on you. I can't tell you how much I've missed you." Alyssa smiled and stepped back. He was much tanner and more muscular than when she'd last seen him, but other than that, he looked the same. His blue-green eyes were the same color as the summer ocean, and his golden hair was tousled, as if he had just been running. He was wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater, presumably belonging to one of the sailors on the ship, which were slightly big. But his eyes were sadder now, more understanding; even so, they were lit up with joy.

"Still the same," Ralph grinned. "I think you crushed my ribs with that hug. But still liked it. I missed you too; it was hard, being away from you all that time, not being able to tell you that I was okay. I knew you'd be freaking out. But," he said, his expression fading, "there's something I need to tell you in private. Let's go somewhere else and I tell you everything that happened on… that island." Ralph shuddered.

"Okay." Alyssa responded. She took his hand, and together they walked away from the dock.

_Ralph's P.O.V._

As the ship got ready to make port, Ralph's uneasiness worsened. What if Alyssa wasn't there? What if she'd forgotten all about him and moved on to someone else? He'd already lost his parents; he didn't want to lose her, too. The captain entered the cabin and announced that the ship had docked and it was time for them to go home. _Where is that for me?_ Ralph wondered. _I'll have to find a new one, build my life back up from the rubble. But at least I'll have her. Hopefully._ He stepped out onto the deck, into the crisp October air and walked down the ramp behind the other boys. Ignoring the pictures being taken of him and the questions being thrown at him, Ralph scanned the crowd for Alyssa. After a while of searching, he finally spotted her. She was standing near the entrance to the harbor, wearing a pink and orange plaid shirt with blue jeans and red converse. Her golden-brown hair gleamed in the sun, and her blue eyes looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Alyssa!" he shouted. She turned in his direction, and, realizing that it was him calling her name, ran to him and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. As she talked to him, Ralph looked into her eyes, which were overflowing with happiness. _There's so much to tell her, _he thought. _How will I do it? And where will I begin. God, I've missed her. She always knows just the right thing to say to make me laugh. I love her so much._ "Still the same," he grinned. After seeing her beautiful face, Ralph wondered if he would ever be able to stop smiling. "I think you crushed my ribs with that hug. But still liked it. I missed you too; it was hard, being away from you all that time, not being able to tell you that I was okay. I knew you'd be freaking out. But," he said, dropping the grin he'd thought would last forever, hating himself for cutting her exuberance short. "There's something I need to tell you in private. Let's go somewhere else and I tell you everything that happened on… that island." Ralph shuddered involuntarily at the mere mention of that dark, horrible place.

Alyssa nodded, then took his hand as they walked away. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back, then put her head on his shoulder. There was so much to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Simon and Alison**_

**Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! This story is really fun to write, so it should be done within the next few days, if not today. Don't let the title of this chapter fool you; I keep the story's canon, mostly. If you're wondering, this takes place in Boston in the modern day. That's all I have to say at the moment, so I'll go eat a Swiss Roll and then write this. Enjoy!**

_Alison's P.O.V._

Alison anxiously scanned the line of boys exiting the ship. She was tall and could easily see above the heads of the reporters in front of her who were howling at the boys like wolves, begging for interviews and answers. But as the last boy came off the ship and the gangplank was raised, she started to panic; Simon hadn't been there. Was it possible that she had missed him? Not likely. Her crystal blue eyes were sharper than most people's. As her heart fluttered faster and faster, she tried to keep a clear head. Pushing her light brown hair back from her olive-skinned face, Alison fiddled with the sleeves of her gray and blue sweatshirt and walked over to where the captain of the ship stood.

"Excuse me," she said politely, trying to keep the hysteria from her voice. "Was there a boy named Simon on this ship?" The officer turned to her and scratched his black beard, trying to think. _His beard is the same color as Simon's hair, _Alison thought. _I hope he's here; I need to see him. Please, tell me he's alright, so I can run to him and hug him and tell him how much I love him. _

"I don't remember one; I don't think he was on this vessel." The man's eyes widened as he realized what this could mean. "We got everyone who was still alive off of the island. But, there were two reported dead; perhaps your Simon was one of them. I'm so sorry." But Alison was already running, running past everyone to her home near the harbor. As she ran, she saw Alyssa walking hand in hand with Ralph. Never again would she do that with Simon, never again would she look into his soothing green eyes and feel that feeling of contentment. She let her tears flow freely down her cheeks and kept running.

**Author's Note: Wasn't that sad? Sorry, Alison; I had to write it. I forgot to mention that this story is in no way connected to any of my other stories, past, present or future; there are some repeat character names, but that doesn't mean anything. For all of you waiting for the next chapter of Ask Us, don't worry, it's coming! I got lots of reviews, so it's taking me a while to respond to them all. Be sure to check out my other stories and review them all! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eric and Rachel**_

**Author's Note: Hey! This chapter was extremely hard to write, so just bear with me. I'm too tired to write something witty; just read the chapter, hipsters.**

_Rachel's P.O.V._

Rachel chewed her lip as the chilly October breeze blew her hair in all different directions. The ship had just anchored, and now the boys were starting to emerge from within it. She couldn't wait to see Eric; it had been six months, which had been entirely too long, since the plane went down. Since then, she'd spent her time worrying, obsessing over Eric. Everyone said that the boys were most likely dead, that she should try to get over it and stop hoping. But Rachel didn't want to stop hoping. So when she had found out that they had been found, she'd spent nearly a week in a trance of relief, because she'd be able to see her beloved boyfriend again. Of course, the knowledge that he could be one of the two people dead did tug at her hopes, but she pushed them aside. _He's alright,_ she told herself. _He's coming home, and you'll be happy again._

Rachel fixed her eyes on the ship's cabin door. After few minutes, Eric and his twin brother, Sam came out and walked down the ramp. _He's gotten taller and tanner, _she thought. _But he still has the same reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes that always look like he's up to something. _Eric looked her way and met her eyes; a second later, he was racing down to the dock and pushing his way through the crowd to her. He hugged her and spun her around, then set her down. After looking at her breathlessly for a moment, he spoke.

"Rachel. I'm so happy to see you. No, I'm more than happy; I don't even know what to call it. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me sane on the island. It made me realize just how much I love you." At this last sentence, they both blushed. Rachel smiled brilliantly and replied, "I love you, too." Then, she embraced him again and buried her face in his neck while he returned the hug and kissed her gently on the top of her head. "Come on. Let's go find Sam," he said lovingly. Eric put an arm around her and together they walked to where his brother stood.

_Eric's P.O.V._

Eric looked over at his twin, who offered him a small smile of comfort. A knot of anxiety twisted in his stomach, and he didn't know if he could keep his emotions in much longer. Today was the day that he was finally going to see Rachel after months of desperately hoping and wishing. They had finally been rescued, and now they were back home in Boston. _Why does it take so long to moor the stupid ship? _He thought, _I want to get off. I want to see her._ Finally, the captain said that they could go. He walked with Sam out onto the deck and into the bright sunshine. Eric scanned the crowd, his eyes roving until he made out her figure near the dock. Tendrils of her blonde hair were being blown every which way by the breeze, and she was chewing her pink lips nervously. She was dressed warmly in red pants, a blue cutoff tee shirt that said, "LOL" over a white tank top, a forest green hooded jacket and fuzzy brown sheepskin boots. Rachel looked his way and met his eyes. Unable to contain himself any longer, he tore down the gangplank and hugged her tightly, even spinning her around a little.

Once he put her down, Eric stared into her water-like eyes for a while before saying, "Rachel. I'm so happy to see you. No, I'm more than happy; I don't even know what to call it. Thinking of you was the only thing that kept me sane on the island. It made me realize just how much I love you." He felt his face flush, and saw Rachel's do the same. _She looks so pretty like that,_ he thought. _How did I ever manage a day without her?_ Rachel smiled a sweet, sincere smile that made Eric feel warm and complete, then replied, "I love you, too." She buried her face in his neck, her soft hair tickling his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. Softly, Eric said, "Let's go find Sam." He put his arm around Rachel and thought, _I survived, my brother's fine and I've got Rachel again. Everything's going to be okay._

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, that chapter wasn't as long or in depth as the others. Like I said, this chapter was hard to write. But the next ones will be better, I promise. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maurice and Renee**_

**Author's Note: I'm back! Wow, I don't think I've ever gone through a story so fast (although this wasn't really a story, just a series of oneshots). I bring to you glad tidings! After What Happened on the Island is finished (or maybe before, I don't know) I'm going to start a new story. I won't say much about it, but I can say that it features more than two girls, all based on my friends and I. Even the minor characters will be modeled after someone I know, and it's going to be AMAZING. But for now, you have this to read. Enjoy!**

_Renee's P.O.V._

Renee strained to see the silhouettes of the boys that were starting to emerge from inside the ship. The voices in her head that had been nagging at each other for the past six months were now waging war, each one striving to be louder than the other. _He's not coming back,_ hissed one. _Didn't you hear that two died? He must've been one of them; he could never survive on an island. _But the other, stronger voice was whispering words of soothing comfort, saying, _Maurice is just fine. He'll come, you'll see. _As Renee looked, she saw other boys running to their families and girlfriends. Right behind Jack, who was currently being tackled by Fiona, was… Maurice. Maurice, with his easy, loping walk, strawberry blond hair and chocolate eyes. He looked Renee's way and spotted her; instantly, he was pushing through the hordes of reporters attempting to question him and towards her. When he reached her, he stopped for a moment. Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face, becoming bigger and brighter by the second. He rushed forward, embracing her and giving her a big, fat kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute or so, just enjoying being together again.

Renee broke away, breathless, eyes shining, and said, "Maurice, you're back! You came home to me. I knew you would. I can't tell you how scared I was when we first heard that the plane went down, but then we heard that you'd been found… oh my God, I'm just so happy you're back." Maurice smiled gently.

"I'm happy, too; I missed you, and that island was hell," he said. Renee's smile faded, and she backed up a little. "What happened?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Maurice sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "It's a long story."

_Maurice's P.O.V._

Maurice let out a long, deep breath and gazed out the window. They'd be able to leave the ship soon, and that meant that he could see Renee again. Of all the people he'd left behind, she was by far the one he'd missed the most. _Thump. _The ship had anchored and the gangplank had been lowered; they could go. He followed Jack, who halfway down the ramp was tackled by his girlfriend. Maurice craned his neck, trying to catch sight of her, when finally, he did. Renee was standing at the top of the docks, her straight black hair waving in the breeze and her dark Oriental eyes scanning the crowd of reporters. She was wearing a red sweater with blue jeans and gray sneakers; a glint of silver near her face told him that she was also wearing the necklace he'd given her on her birthday last year. _Good, _he thought. _She hasn't forgotten me. _He pushed through the crowd of reports trying desperately to ask him questions to her, and upon reaching her stopped and stared. It'd been so long since he'd seen her, and he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.

Instead, he ran forward and kissed her. After a while of pure bliss, she broke away, glowing, and said, "Maurice, you're back! You came home to me. I knew you would. I can't tell you how scared I was when we first heard that the plane went down, but then we heard that you'd been found… oh my God, I'm just so happy you're back." He was overjoyed just hearing the musical sound of her voice and smiled.

I'm happy, too; I missed you, and that island was hell," Maurice replied. Some of the light in Renee's eyes left, and her beautiful smile faded. She backed up slightly. _Damn, _he cursed himself. _Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut? Well, I knew she'd have to find out eventually. _"What happened?" she asked suspiciously, cocking one eyebrow. How would he tell her? Would she still want to be with him after she knew what he'd done? There was only one way to find out. Maurice ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "It's a long story."

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Sorry that this wasn't my best chapter, but I promise that the next two will be awesome. Remember to review and favorite and follow, and all that jazz. Bye!**


End file.
